


A is also for Alone

by Avirra



Series: Emergency Alphabet Tales [2]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strength of the firefighters lies in their teamwork. When bad luck dominoes and leaves one of the crew to face danger all alone, the others must try to find him before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fire had been a bad one, but was finally close to breathing its last. There was no question in anyone's mind that it was a case of arson. The fire had very obviously been started at nearly the same time in at least a dozen different locations in the building. The fast response that had kept the entire building from being totally consumed was due to the pure coincidence of the vehicles of Station 51 passing by and noticing the smoke on their way back from, ironically, a false alarm. Captain Stanley called it in, requesting and receiving backup in the form of Engine 45.

Johnny and Roy were already away from the scene, having had to ride in with injuries while Marco drove the squad to the hospital for them. Due to twists in fate and flat out bad luck, Chet Kelly was currently the only member of Station 51 A-Shift still on the scene. Charlie from Maintenance had already come to claim Big Red. The explosion from underneath, through a man-hole of all places, that had injured Mike and Cap had also damaged the engine. Charlie didn't think it was too bad, but wanted to fully check over all air, fuel and oil lines before releasing the engine back into service.

With literally no way for him to get back to the Station 51, Captain Lightner of Engine 45 set Chet to work with his crew on clean-up. The problem happened because of small factors. A faulty battery in the HT given to Chet. A tired crew. A distracted Captain. When the call went out to pack it up, Chet's radio didn't alert him and he had no idea that it wasn't working. And without the visible reminders of the Station 51 vehicles, the tired men forgot about the one remaining member of Station 51 as they loaded their gear back onto their engine. They had just completed that when they were toned out again to a dumpster fire. Groaning, they headed to the new fire five miles away, not giving another thought back to the scene they'd just cleared.

For his part, between concentrating on what he was doing and hearing the echoes bouncing back, Chet had no idea that he was the only one left at the scene. At least, not until thirst and fatigue began to make themselves known. Then he took better stock of his surroundings and noted that the light was starting to fade. Frowning, Chet reached for his HT and keyed it. His mouth and throat were dry and made him sound hoarse.

"This is Kelly. Could I get a break, Captain?"

Just static answered him, and very faint static at that – it gave Chet an uneasy feeling. Cap wouldn't just – then he remembered. Cap and Mike were both at Rampart – along with Roy, Johnny and Marco. He was here with Engine 45. They wouldn't have just left him here. Would they?

A noise came from behind and Chet relaxed a little. Okay – they were still here. He was just being paranoid. But then the unfamiliar voice speaking up brought the tension right back up though and proved his paranoia was justified.

"I told you I saw one of the spoilsports still here."

Keeping a firm hold on his fire axe, Chet turned around slowly. Holy crap. Eight guys - late teens or early twenties - and all of them looking like they stepping out of a movie about street gangs. All of them were at least his size and three of them were what he would term as huge. Despite a very bad feeling about this, Chet managed to keep both his voice and stance steady.

"This building isn't safe. You should all leave now to avoid getting hurt."

The laugh in response didn't help Chet's nerves any.

"Don't worry about us getting hurt, Fireman Kelly. Now, put the axe down."

Firmly shaking his head, Chet took a tighter grip on his axe.

"Can't do that. I need it for my job."

"What job, man? Everyone else went off and left you here alone. All alone with us. So work time's over. It's play time."

A cold chill went down Chet's spine as the men slowly spread out and began to surround him, taunting.

"So? What do you guys think? Think he can actually bring himself to take a swing at us with that thing when we're all unarmed?"

"Yeah, that would make all the papers, wouldn't it? Nutso fireman attacks unarmed teenagers with an axe."

No, Chet didn't think he could bring himself to take a swing. The thought of deliberately hurting someone like that was repugnant to him. Not that he was about to say that. Trouble was he didn't think it was going to make any difference whether they thought he'd try to use the axe or not due to the sheer number of people around him and the fact that it was, of course, impossible for him to watch them all at one time.

As if he had been reading Chet's thoughts, one of them moved closer, drawing Chet's attention to him. While Chet's attention was there, two others moved quickly to grab him from behind.

Exhausted from the long fight with the fire followed by the cleanup, Chet put up a fight, but really didn't have a chance - especially with the heavy odds against him. Once they had him pinned, the axe was pried from his grasp and tossed carelessly to the side in short order. Then they laughed at his impotent struggles as they began to strip his protective gear off of him, tossing the pieces in random directions – turnout coat and pants, gloves, helmet and boots.

When it landed seconds later, the first blow didn't really come as a surprise. However, the way it quickly became a free for all with everyone trying to hit or kick him at the same time? That did shock him. Then, as quickly as the beating had started, it stopped. No longer being held, Chet collapsed into a gasping heap on the ground. It didn't feel like even a square inch of him remained that hadn't been smacked, punched or kicked.

"Good. He's still breathing. Save some for later or the other guys will be mad that they missed out. Come along, Fireman Kelly. We've got all night to have some more fun before morning."

The man walked over to where Chet's helmet had landed and gave it a kick.

"Helmet says Station 51. Guess that's where we'll need to send the ashes when we're done."


	2. Chapter 2

As he signed his release papers, Hank Stanley reflected that both he and his engineer had been lucky. The best guess was that it was a small pocket of methane gas that had blown and knocked the two of them off of their feet. But beyond soreness and a few livid bruises, they didn't suffer any damages. The report back on Big Red was equally encouraging. Charlie had found one hose damaged that he was replacing and they should have her delivered back to their bay in about an hour.

Having come in to check on his men, Chief McConakee stuck around to give the engine crew a lift back to Station 51. He also accepted the offer of joining the men for a cup of coffee – as soon as a pot could be brewed. Hank was a bit surprised that Chet wasn't back. It had been four hours altogether since the blast that sent them to Rampart. Surely the fire was out by now?

As Marco started up the coffee pot and Mike rummaged in the refrigerator to find something to make sandwiches out of, Hank headed over to the phone on his desk, leaving the door open as usual as he made a call over to Station 45.

"Hello, Captain Lightner? Yes. This is Stanley over at 51. Listen, I know you might be a man down, but I need mine back. We're getting our engine back in about an hour and –"

The four men got the Chief's attention when they all stopped what they were doing and turned with curious glances toward the office door. Hank stopping a sentence midway was generally a bad sign. His attention was fully captured by the shout that came out of the office next.

"You did **what**?"

Every man of A-Shift who wasn't before was now on their feet. Captain Stanley was not the type to raise his voice without cause. The phone was still in one hand, gripped so tightly that his knuckles were white, as Hank put his head out of the door, looking until spotted the Chief. Unlike the whiteness of his hand, the Captain face was flushed with a combination of worry and anger.

"Chief – apparently Station 45 left my man at the scene by himself. Last time someone actually remembers seeing Kelly was over three hours ago. Permission to go back to the scene and retrieve him?"

"I'll drive you there myself. DeSoto – Gage? Call out the squad to that scene as well. I'll clear it with Dispatch."

The Chief didn't say what was on all of their minds. In that amount of time, anything could have happened and, if Chet had been able, surely he would have managed to have gotten to a telephone and called in to request pickup. As the men rushed to get what they might need, Chief McConakee took the phone from Hank and then closed the office door to have a few words with Captain Lightner himself before calling Dispatch.

As they pulled out of the Station, everyone was tense. Johnny was fretting on his side of the squad as Roy drove them there.

"Man. Over three hours. Even something minor could turn bad in three hours. How could they just drive off and leave him like that?"

"These things do happen. I remember when it happened to me as a kid. Feels awful."

"You got left behind as a kid?"

"Yep. Fourth grade. Our school district was having a spelling competition. Five kids from each school were competing. Well, the morning of the competition, one of the five from my school called in sick, so I was the last-minute replacement. We were dropped off by one teacher in the morning and, that afternoon, a different teacher was sent to pick us up. She had the list of names of the kids that were originally supposed to go, so she didn't even look for me. I'd gone to the bathroom, came back and the other four from my school were gone. Of course, in my case, there were still a lot of folks around and one of them called my school to tell them that they forgot one."

"Okay, sure - things happen, but you'd think a captain would be more careful."

"If he has anything left of his backside to sit on after Cap and the Chief get through with it, you can pretty well bet he'll be a lot more careful about it in the future, Johnny. Captain Lightner just better hope Chet's not hurt or trapped."

When they arrived, they quickly divided into three search teams – Roy with Johnny, Cap with Marco and Chief with Mike. Everyone had a flashlight and each team had an HT with them. Despite the fact that they all wanted to hurry, they steeled themselves and searched slowly and methodically. Chet had waited long enough. They weren't going to make him wait any longer because they rushed past him without realizing it.

It was Marco who caught the first sight that something was wrong when his flashlight fell on the helmet.

"Cap! It's Chet's –"

The choked sound Marco made when his words broke off alarmed Hank and he hurried over to where his other lineman was standing, eyes wide and fixed on the spot being illuminated by the flashlight beam. Blood. Hank didn't move any closer. He ran his own flashlight over the area and quickly spotted the rest of Chet's turnout gear and the fire axe. His hand wasn't quite steady as he brought the HT up and keyed it.

"Chief – fellows. We need to back out of the area and call the police. Chet's gear is here – and some blood. And it looks like there was a fight down here."

Hank didn't mention the rest of it - that it looked like more than two or three had been involved. The arson investigators had already been looking at a series of fires that they thought had been set by one or more of the local gangs. If there had been a gang responsible and they'd come across Chet?

Still staring at the blood, Marco sent up a silent prayer that whatever had happened, they would find Chet before anything worse happened to his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very unhappy A-Shift crew at the scene, answering the questions from the pair of detectives with Vince. It rapidly became pretty obvious that the detectives were trying to determine if anyone from the other station had a grudge against Chet. Johnny was quickly getting aggravated about that. To his way of thinking, that could be addressed after they took care of the more immediate problem of getting Chet back from whoever had him.

After the detectives left to go ask questions at Station 45, Vince came back over and tried to give them some reassurance.

"It does look like one of the local gangs is involved. I saw some of their marks spray painted around the building. We believe they've been involved in several robberies as well as a few arson cases. And they've been escalating their violence. Put a few folks in the hospital, but they've never killed anyone."

None of them wanted to voice the word 'yet', but they were all thinking it. Roy looked back to the charred building.

"Have they ever kidnapped anyone before?"

After a hesitation, Vince shook his head.

"Not that we know of. Up until about four months ago, worst that group had done that we knew of was vandalizing and shoplifting. Listen guys, there's really not much else we can do here and it's getting pretty late. Why don't we head back to your station? I need to get the rest of the information on Chet for the report any way."

Chief McConakee seconded that and they all reluctantly left the scene. Even though they all knew full well that Chet wasn't there, leaving made it feel like they were abandoning him.

On arriving back at 51, they could see Big Red sitting there waiting on them. The Chief let them out before heading over to Station 45. Mike ran a sad, but loving hand over the engine as Captain Stanley went straight to his office to pull Chet's file. Filing in slowly, the rest of them took a seat around the table except for Marco. Marco was feeling claustrophobic and headed out behind the station to get a breath of fresh air.

Tilting his head back to look at the night sky, he sighed and spoke softly.

"Chet - where are you, mi amigo?"

Then a hand grabbed his arm and Marco let out a startled yelp, turning to see a young girl about ten years old looking up at him and studying his nametag.

"Do you need help, Miss? It's awfully late for you to be out."

The girl met his eyes briefly, then looked away, seeming embarrassed? No, that wasn't it. Marco thought over the expressions his little sister used to get. This was more like ashamed. He moved over to the bench and sat down so that he might not be as intimidating and spoke softly, wondering if he should go get Roy or Cap, since they had kids of their own.

"I can see something is bothering you. You can tell me what it is."

She licked her lips nervously.

"My brother told me to come here."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled something out and offered it to Marco. His heart about stopped as he saw the ripped blue material and the black nametag with the name 'Kelly'. He took it from her hand as if it was made of glass.

"You brother. Did he send a message?"

The girl nodded, but Marco held up his hand to stop her before she began to speak.

"Please - the others inside. Will you tell all of us what your brother wanted us to know?"

Biting her lower lip, the girl hesitated, so Marco tried to get her to relax a little.

"What's your name?"

"Sherri."

"I'm Marco. Please come in with me, Sherri. We're all worried about our friend."

After giving another glance behind her nervously, Sherri nodded and followed Marco into the common room - though she about turned around and fled when she caught sight of Vince.

"Easy, easy - he is a friend as well. Please. Sit down. Guys, this is Sherri."

Fortunately for him, Henry picked that time to lift his head up from the couch and looked at the girl. Apparently an animal lover, she made a beeline for the couch and sat down next to the bassett hound - who promptly made her lap into his pillow. Marco had the passing thought that, if nothing else, Henry had made it harder for the girl to bolt from them.

All of them gave the girl a puzzled look but were quickly distracted when Marco laid the nametag and the tattered material it was still attached to on the table. All of them stiffened, but Marco made eye contact with Roy before indicating the girl with a nod of his head. Roy got the message, took a steadying breath and then put a smile on his face as he took a chair over with him to the couch.

"Looks like Henry there really likes you. He doesn't take to everyone that quickly."

Giving the contented looking dog an ear rub, Sherri smiled.

"I like dogs. I've always wanted one."

"You'd be good with one. I can tell. So - Sherri? Can you tell us about the nametag?"

Sherri kept her eyes focused on Henry as if it was easier to talk while she was looking at him.

"My brother gave it to me and told me to come here and talk to you guys. He said it would show you that I wasn't fibbing or just trying to get attention."

"Well, you don't look like a fibber. What is it he asked you to tell us?"

"There's this gang. He's been in it for a long time, but things changed recently. A new older guy that calls himself Mace took over the gang and - well, my brother is scared. A lot of them are, but you don't go against this guy. He's mean, you know? He wants them to get a bigger rep on the streets. Jackie says Mace told them that if they just kill another gang member, nobody will really pay any attention, but killing a fireman? Nobody would ignore that."

Cap and Vince had approached quietly, not wanting to startle the girl or stop the flow of what she was saying. Her eyes still never left Henry and Cap had never been more grateful for the presence of their mascot.

Roy swallowed hard and tried to make sure his voice was steady when spoke again.

"Is that why your brother sent you to us? So that we could stop that?"

Sherri nodded.

"Messing around was one thing, but Jackie doesn't want to kill anyone. He said to tell you that Kelly took a bad beating and is hurt. But Mace took him and said he's going to chain him in the building they're going to set on fire this morning. Jackie said Mace made a joke about sending the ashes here after it was over."

That gave them all a chill. Vince took a chance and spoke up then.

"Do you know which building it is that they plan to burn?"

Her eyes flickered up for the first time, then she shook her head.

"Jackie said I wasn't supposed to talk to any cops. Just the firemen."

Roy spoke up again then.

"Then could you tell me?"

Again, she shook her head and their hearts sank until she finally looked straight at Roy and seemed to make a decision.

"I don't know the number or anything, but I can show you where it is. But you couldn't go too close in your truck. If Mace sees anything weird, he might do something bad. Jackie already took the chance that he won't notice I'm missing 'cause he hardly ever notices me any way."

Johnny had another of his mouth dropping open moments.

"You're part of the gang?"

"Not really. I just go where Jackie goes. It's just the two of us."

Even as she was answering his question, Johnny's mind was racing and he spoke excitedly when she finished.

"Cap? Vince? I've got an idea. Me, Roy and Sherri here can go in my Rover so that she can show us the building. You guys follow but stay back and we can keep in touch with the HTs. That way if something is already happening, we'll be able to respond quickly and Vince can call for backup."

Vince looked to Stanley.

"It may not be perfect, but we may be running out of time, Captain. Your men, your decision. I'll give the Sheriff a call and fill him in on what's happening."

"Let's do it then. The Chief already gave us leave to go retrieve our man - let's go do it."

As they started for the Rover, Mike grabbed hold of Johnny's arm and led him over to a locker that he opened and pulled a set of bolt-cutters out of. Johnny took them, remembering that the girl had spoken about chains. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sincerely hoped they weren't already too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Mace took five of the gang members that he considered most loyal with him when he left to go to the next building on their torch list. Once they arrived, Chet was unceremoniously dumped in a windowless room with a chair jammed up under the door knob just in case he got the energy to attempt an escape.

With the fireman secured, the men began getting everything in place for setting the fires. Mace's plan was to start a fire on every floor except for the one they were going to leave him on.

"He's a fireman. He should get to enjoy the sensation of his last fire for as long as possible. Shame we don't have one of those air masks of theirs. We could have him lasting until the fire actually reached him."

Inside the room that was small enough that he suspected it had been a storage closet, Chet was trying very hard not to move more than he absolutely had to. Breathing hurt, which made him suspect bruised ribs at best - cracked or broken at worse and maybe some internal bleeding. Moving his head made him want to vomit, so that generally meant a concussion.

Even so, he was feeling strangely calm - part of which he was attributing to the concussion and the inability to think clearly for very long at a time. Chet had heard the plans for him, but felt detached from them like they'd been talking about something else. He supposed it was a little pathetic that right now? He was just grateful no-one was still hitting him.

This reminded him way too much of when his older brother decided he didn't want his kid brother following him around any more. Chet hadn't paid attention to where his brother was going, he'd just tagged along behind Patrick like he always did. That is, until something distracted Chet and his brother had used that as his opportunity to slip away and left his little brother to go home by himself.

Trouble was that the then six-year old Chet had no clue where he was or what direction home might be. The end result being that he went even further in the wrong direction so that by the time Patrick had confessed to their mother, Chet hadn't been anywhere near where he'd been left. He'd gotten a pretty good beating that day too from some older kids until a grandmotherly type had rescued him. Chet didn't know a word of Spanish back then and the lady didn't know a lot of English, but they seemed to understand the basics just fine. It was odd, he hadn't thought about Mrs. Herrera in years. Now he was wondering if she was still around. He supposed she'd be in her late eighties by now.

He wasn't aware enough to recognize what was happening to him, but the wandering thoughts were part of Chet's slipping into a state of barely conscious. He had been dehydrated before the ordeal started. The beating he'd taken certainly hadn't helped that. By the time Mace reopened the door to take a look at his 'prize', he frowned when Chet hardly responded at all.

"Bud - Leon. Come get him. We're moving up the schedule. I don't want Kelly to miss his own party. We're doing it all for him. Hey - no rough stuff. I already said I want him awake for this. Kansas - go find a first aid kit and grab us some smelling salts."

Mace lead the way to the concrete support that he'd chosen. Being moved and getting fresher air actually revived Chet somewhat. Though he was far from convinced that was a good thing.

"Put his back against the support and keep him upright."

The chain was taken across Chet's stomach and around behind the support. Mace pulled it tight until the chain was indented into Chet's flesh, then secured it with a padlock. A few concrete nails hammered through the link openings insured the chain wouldn't be able to be slid up or down the support.

"You're going to leave his hands and legs free?"

Mace just laughed at that.

"What's he going to do? Break the chain with his bare hands? He's not going any where."

Kansas showed up then and Mace broke one of the capsules under Chet's nose. The acrid smell brought Chet more fully back to consciousness.

"That's better. Show's about to begin. Alright men, let's go get this fire underway. We'll leave Kelly here alone to enjoy it all. Don't worry though, Kelly. We'll be back once it's over to collect what's left of you and drop it back at your old station."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Mace and the others were out of sight, Chet began trying to see what he could do about the chain. Tight as it was, he couldn't do much so he tried to reach back along the sides to see where the nails were. If he could get to them and work them loose, maybe he could at least get lower. As he was, he knew it wouldn't take long for the smoke to claim him once the fire started. Bad as it looked, Chet was after buying himself as much time as he could. Surely by now, someone had missed him - even if just because they wanted to yell at him. Right now, he'd welcome that - it would mean he wasn't all on his own with these lunatics.

His body reminded him the hard way about the concussion and rebelled against all of the movement. Chet discovered that throwing up while there's a chain was pulled tight against his stomach hurt. All in all, not something he'd ever really wondered about as well as a piece of knowledge he'd just as soon not have learned.

A noise from the floor above caught his attention as Chet was trying to catch his breath again. Then he heard a scream. What were they doing up there? Had the gang turned on each other? Or was someone a big enough klutz that they set themselves on fire? He hoped it was more of a case of turning on each other. Even with things as they stood, Chet couldn't bring himself to wish a death by fire on anyone. He finally felt one of the nails and began to try and make it move. He was scraping his hand up against the chain and the concrete, but that was nothing to worry about. Closing his eyes, he just concentrated on trying to get that nail to budge. One thing at a time.

Not far away, Roy was in the unusual position of driving the Rover. Johnny normally didn't let anyone else drive his baby, but he wanted to be searching the buildings as the girl directed them. Besides, Johnny knew he was just too distracted to drive. Roy was distracted as well, but a lot steadier about it than Johnny. Then the girl was frantically tugging Johnny's shirt.

"There! That's it!"

As Johnny's eyes swept over the old building, he classified it as probably an old industrial building of an odd design - the first floor was the largest, then toward the back, the rest of the building went up another six floors, making a side view of an 'L'. That was a lot of space to cover to find wherever this Mace guy might be holding Chet.

Even as he was considering the logistics, Johnny's eye was drawn to a sudden brightness coming from one of the upper windows.

"Roy! There's already fire on one of the floors!"

Even as he said that, Johnny was bringing up the HT.

"Cap! Vince! Our building is already on fire. Old industrial - six floors total. I can see flames through a window on the fifth floor."

Vince immediately called for backup to the area as did Captain Stanley. A building that size was going to be too much for he and his crew - especially as they were a man down.

Marko quickly pulled up behind Johnny's Rover and the pair hurried over to don their gear as Johnny kept turning his head to look at the building. They were so close to where they knew Chet had to be, but so far from finding him. On top of that, there could be members of the gang waiting for them to respond.

As he feared, he heard Captain Stanley's voice telling them to stay back until the police arrived. Seeing flames flare to life on the sixth floor. Johnny and Roy exchanged a glance. If they waited much longer, it might be much too late. Roy took the HT. He could hear Big Red - they'd be there any second.

"Captain - fire is now visible on the seventh floor. Chet doesn't have much time."

Vince came in on the HT channel then.

"Captain Stanley, I'm right behind you,. Back up is on the way. I'll go in with the paramedics to watch their backs while they look for Kelly."

Getting a good look at the building, Hank knew Roy was right. That was a lot of ground to cover when you were looking for just one man.

"Go in, guys - but stay with Vince. If he says pull out, you pull out. Be careful in there. Vince, keep my guys safe in there, We'll send another search team in when backup arrives."

"Right, Cap."

Johnny and Roy both shot Vince a grateful smile as they headed for the building. Then a scream drew their attention upward. All of them could see a man jumping from one of the windows on the sixth floor - his clothes ablaze. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that whoever it was had to be dead after he hit the ground, but Johnny and Roy headed over to verify any way. They just hoped it wasn't Chet.


	6. Chapter 6

Confirming that the man that had leapt from the window was dead didn't take very long. Neither did confirming that it wasn't Chet. The body type was far too different for there to be any question of that.

As there was absolutely nothing that could be done for the dead man, the trio made their way inside the building. The look of the place brought a worried expression to Johnny's face. They needed to find Chet fast. This was the kind of building that tended to go up way too quickly when they caught on fire.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roy reached out to grab his arm with one hand while signaling for him to stay quiet. Then he heard it too. Yelling. He couldn't make out the words, but he could hear the voice. It was difficult to be positive, but it sounded like it was coming from the floor above them.

Shifting the bolt-cutters in his hands, Johnny looked back to Vince. He motioned for the two paramedics to follow him as he now took the lead, making his way carefully up the stairs. They could already smell the smoke from the fires above them. Time was running out.

If anyone had asked Chet, he would have been of the opinion that his adrenaline couldn't spike any higher than it already had. He would have been wrong. It wasn't very long after the scream that Mace came back toward him with a smile on his face and a gallon jug in his hands.

"You should have seen it, Fireman Kelly. Leon went out like a comet. That's not exactly how you're going to go, but I figure why should I miss the show? You're going to go up like a torch, Kelly."

Opening the jug, Mace began to splash the liquid over Chet's legs. From the distinctive pungent smell, Chet knew it was kerosene - and he knew that breathing the fumes of it was dangerous. Still, from what Mace had said, he knew that the fumes were the least of his problems.

Johnny was right behind Vince so he took in the scene before Roy did. At first, it looked like the big man had Chet cowering against the support while he was throwing liquid on him. Then Johnny spotted the chain circling Chet's waist. The scent of kerosene was strong and, with fire already in the building, if anything set off the fire down here? Well, he didn't even want to think about how badly Chet would be burned before they'd be able to put it out.

Vince already had his gun out as he stepped clear of the stairs and called out in a loud, clear voice.

"Step away from the fireman!"

Mace was so startled by the unexpected voice that he lost his grip of the jug, splashing himself thoroughly with the kerosene. He automatically took and step back, then growled up something as he started to reach into his pockets.

"Put a hand in any pocket and I will shoot. Put your hands up and behind your head."

The fumes had triggered Chet's nausea again. There wasn't anything left to come up, but the dry heaves against the chain hurt. As soon as Mace complied with Vince's orders, Johnny hurried over with the bolt cutters as Roy keyed the HT.

"Captain - we've found him, but we're going to need a wash down station set up immediately. He's been covered in kerosene."

Close enough to the Captain to hear that, both Mike and Marco winced. They were in motion before Cap had even responded back to Roy. Thankfully their backup - both fire fighters and additional police - were arriving now.

As he reached Chet, Johnny was stunned at how weak he appeared. Just a few hours ago, they'd all been around the table, joking about Chet's most recent dating fiasco and now Chet looked like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Still he managed to give a faint smile when he saw Johnny. His throat was dry and hurt from the combination of vomiting and the fumes, but he forced out a joke.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you look beautiful. Not that I want to date you or anything."

"Well, you aren't my dream date either, pal. Hang on. We'll have you out of here in just a minute, Chet."

As Johnny got the bolt cutters into position, Chet glanced Roy's way and panicked, yelling as loudly as what was left of his voice would allow.

"Roy!"

Turning automatically at the sound of Chet's warning, Roy saw the two gang members who had been about to jump him. Roy was, by and large, a man of peaceful tendencies. However, that just meant he preferred not to fight. It didn't mean he couldn't. He was a former soldier and his combat training wasn't so long ago that he'd forgotten it and, as a fireman, he'd kept fit since leaving the service. Add to that the condition he saw that his friend was in? Well, the two men might have had Roy outnumbered, but not outnumbered enough.

It might have been hard to determine who was the most shocked by the way Roy laid into the two men - them or Johnny. But one man was already down and the other in the process of going down when the police back-up reached the top of the stairs. Roy gladly backed off then and let the police handle them.

He hurried over to give Johnny a hand with Chet as it was pretty obvious that Chet wasn't going to be able to support himself. Roy held onto their injured friend as Johnny cut through the chain. They needed to get everyone out of the building as soon as possible. Smoke was starting to pool above them at the ceiling and once the area got hotter, the spilled kerosene was going to go up.

With the help of the newly arrived police, all three gang members were handcuffed and quickly guided out of the building. The other two remaining members had already panicked and fled after Leon's fiery demise. Caught as they exited the building, they were already handcuffed and in the back of one of the patrol cars.

Roy and Johnny hurried to get Chet over to where he could be washed down, Roy remaining to help support him while Johnny grabbed for the biophone that Mike and Marco had already pulled out and had waiting on them.

"Rampart - this is Squad 51."

"This is Rampart base. Go ahead, 51."

To Johnny's relief, it was Dixie manning the station.

"Rampart, we have a male victim, age 33. He has been badly beaten and is currently being washed down due to kerosene exposure."

Johnny paused as Roy called over. He read over the vitals, then continued.

"Rampart, pupils are unequal and victim has possible broken ribs. There are some signs of possible internal bleeding. Be advised victim is Fireman Chet Kelly."

Dr. Early had come over at Dixie's signal and frowned at what he'd heard.

"51, is there an ambulance on site yet?"

"10-4, Rampart. Just arrived."

"Start an IV and get him in here immediately. Contact immediately if anything changes in route."

"10-4, Rampart. 51 out."

"Dix, have the OR standing by. I'm going to find Kel."


	7. Chapter 7

As the building was scheduled to be demolished and Chet had confirmed the number of gang members that had been with him were all accounted for, the call had been made on the structure to contain the fire to the building, but not to risk anyone else going inside to fight it due to the unknown amounts of accelerants inside. Captain Folson of Engine 120 said that his crew could keep the blaze from spreading to allow Station 51 to sign off from the scene to take care of their man. Some things spread like wildfire and the news that a firefighter had been left behind? That was a piece of news that had spread rapidly although exactly who had started spreading it was a bit of a mystery.

Getting as much of the kerosene off of Chet as possible was necessary, but the cold water wasn't helping with Chet's other problems. What was left of his uniform was stripped off before they loaded him onto the gurney and wrapped the blanket around him for transport. Seeing the worry on both paramedics as well as the slightly bluish tinge Chet's lips had, Captain Stanley told Roy and John to both ride in with him. Marco would bring the squad. Their crew was whole again and Hank had every intention that they were all going to be there to make sure Chet was alright.

It turned out to be a good thing that both paramedics were with him. They weren't even halfway to Rampart when Chet went into respiratory distress. Roy got back on the biophone with Rampart as Johnny started ventilating Chet while Roy relayed over a new set of vitals. They were both relieved when they finally arrived. Chet simply needed more help than they were able to give him.

The pungent odor of the kerosene followed them in as Johnny kept up getting air into Chet as Dixie directed them all into Treatment Room Two. When the blanket was pulled back, the sheer number of the injuries had Dixie looking to Roy and pulling him to the side. Both Early and Brackett were there, trying to get Chet's breathing stabilized enough to get x-rays taken.

"What on earth happened to him?"

"Long story, Dix. Remember when we brought in Cap and Mike after that explosion?"

"Sure – but what's that got to do with this?"

Roy quickly filled Dixie in on Chet being left and what they'd found when they'd gone back to look for him.

"If that young lady hadn't been sent to us, we never would have found him in time. The gang leader was getting ready to set Chet on fire. If we'd been even five minutes later?"

While Roy was looking back to Chet, Dixie caught sight of the bruising starting up on Roy's hand and caught it up to get a better look at it.

"Come on, you. We're taking you next door and letting Dr. Morton get a look at this."

With everything else going on, Roy hadn't even paid any attention to his hand.

"This isn't anything, Dix. Chet –"

"Chet is being taken care of and you getting taken care of isn't going to be taking away from that. Less arguing and more walking. Come on, move it."

Hank and Mike joined Marco just in time to see Roy being shooed into a treatment room. They settled into the waiting area and were joined shortly after by Chief McConakee, who had received the message Hank had relayed to Station 45.

"How's Kelly doing, Hank?"

"We're still waiting to hear on that, Chief. And they just drug DeSoto into a treatment room, so I'm not sure what's up with that."

Vince was walking up as Hank was speaking and gave a glance toward the treatment rooms as he spoke with a little smile.

"Probably bruised his hand. Remind me never to get Roy mad at me."

Vince had the other four men looking at him. It was Mike who voiced the question for them all.

"Wait - you mean that Roy punched someone?"

"Two of the gang members tried to jump Roy. Chet managed to warn him and - well, Roy laid into them. Like I said, remind me not to get him mad."

Chief McConakee just smiled slightly.

"DeSoto's a veteran. His old combat training must have kicked in."

"That reminds me, Captain Stanley. One of the guys talked that we pulled out of the building. It was a group of eight of them that took Kelly down and beat him. He said he was surprised the guy was still alive. Their leader, Mace? He pushed up the schedule for starting the fire because he thought Kelly was going to die on them before he could burn him."

Captain Stanley just groaned and sank down into a chair.

"No wonder Roy and Johnny were looking so worried."

"Captain Stanley?"

They all turned to look as Dr. Early spoke from the doorway.

"We're taking Kelly up to surgery now. There's some internal bleeding we need to take care of along with along with a couple of broken ribs. I'll be honest with you, I'd feel better about this if it wasn't for the sheer number of injuries. But you know we'll do everything we can for him."

Chief McConakee ended up speaking. Hank, Mike and Marco all seemed stunned.

"Thank you, Dr. Early. Please keep us informed."

"I will. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

Marco was the first to break the silence after Early had left.

"This is all so senseless. If Chet hadn't been alone -"

He stopped there and took a deep breath.

"Captain? I'll be in the chapel, sir."

The doctors would do all that they could, so Marco was going to do the only thing he could for his friend. Continue to pray.


	8. Chapter 8

After his shift was over, Captain Lightner decided to head over to Rampart and speak with Kelly, even though he thought that the man might already have been released. All he really knew was that Kelly had been found and taken to Rampart. He assumed it was just a precaution. The man had only been missing a few hours, after all. How bad could it be?

His first clue was when he was directed to the waiting area where it looked like all of A-shift and Chief McConakee were at. When Lightner entered the room, such talking as there had been stopped and he found himself under the scrutiny of everyone there. The glances sent his way were far from friendly and he was at a loss for what to say.

Dr. Early chose that moment to come in. Both Roy and Johnny knew him well enough that they immediately got to their feet. Their obvious expressions of concern quickly rippled through the rest of A-Shift as they all waited on Dr. Early to speak. One thing you could generally count on from Dr. Early was the warm smile he sported. It was nowhere in sight. He looked tired and discouraged.

"I'm sorry, fellows, I wish I had better news for you. Chet's out of surgery, but we've placed him into a medically induced coma. With all the blows he took, his brain has swollen. We're hoping forcing his body to rest and reducing the brain activity will allow that to go back to normal on its own, but if it doesn't improve in a couple of days or gets worse, we may be looking at further surgery."

Sighing slightly, he continued.

"As to other injuries, Chet has some broken bones in both hands, apparently from where he tried to defend himself. There were two broken ribs and three cracked ones. His spleen and kidney were both bruised. His skin is extremely irritated from the exposure to the kerosene as well as numerous bruises, scrapes and scratches all over. During the surgery, there was one rib that needed to be wired and we repaired some damage that was causing internal bleeding. All of that seems under control now, but his body has swollen to the point that you might not be able to recognize him very well. Again, that's due to the sheer number of blows he took. I couldn't even begin to guess how many."

"There is a chance of brain injury, but the fact that he was lucid when John and Roy got to him gives us a lot of hope that there is nothing severe involved. But we quite frankly won't know until we can get the swelling down and get him awake and talking to us. He's being settled into ICU now. I've already left instructions that you five guys can visit at any time – just no more than two of you at once, please? I know you all want to get a look at him, so give us fifteen minutes. Then I want all of you to go get some rest. When he's really going to need you guys is when we start trying to get him to wake back up."

Lightner was stunned. He'd never imagined Kelly had been so badly injured. That was when he noticed an older woman with slightly graying dark red hair at Johnny's side, weeping with Marco supporting her on the other side. He knew that had to be Kelly's mother. And he knew he couldn't bring himself to face her. As he slowly exited the room, the look of annoyance Stanley threw his way didn't go unnoticed.

Captain Stanley might have chosen to stay quiet, but Chief McConakee was another matter. As soon as he saw Lightner trying to leave, he called out in a voice that spoke of being an order.

"Lightner. You and I will go through to see Kelly together after his shift-mates have all gone through."

"Yessir."

Resigned, Lightner came back in and sat, keeping apart from 51 personnel. It had finally sunken in that every man there directly blamed him for Kelly's injuries. And he couldn't think of a thing to say to disprove that.


	9. Chapter 9

Vince came back into the waiting area, looking grim. From his glance her direction, it was obvious that he didn't want to say anything in front of Mrs. Kelly. Roy slipped out of the room and found Dixie. A minute later, Dixie was moving over to the still weeping woman, speaking softly.

"Mrs. Kelly? I understand you're going to be able to visit with your son for a few minutes soon. Would you like me to show where you could wash your face and get ready?"

Marco reassured her that he would be going in with her to see Chet, so she agree to go with the head nurse. Roy was coming back in with Dr. Early as the two women were leaving. Vince gave Roy a curious look and he shrugged.

"I had a feeling this was about the attack. This is Chet's doctor and I thought it might be something he needs to hear as well."

Nodding, Vince started.

"We've been rounding up more of the members, so we've gotten a fuller story now. First off, you may have noticed that other stations already know at least something about Chet? That was the gang. They wanted to make sure that the word was out that they had him. Apparently the recent string of arsons wasn't just arson for arson's sake. Their leader, Mace, was using them to try to get a firefighter off by them self."

Remembering Sherri's words, Marco swallowed and spoke.

"The young girl that showed us where Chet had been taken, she said it was to build up their reputation on the streets."

"Yes, that's what it was all about. They'd originally debated between taking a policeman or a firefighter and decided to go with firefighters because you guys aren't armed. Chet had the bad luck of being the first man they caught alone."

Lightner shrank back even further, but no-one was casting a glance his direction. They were giving all of their attention to Vince.

"Like I told you before, it was a group of eight that attacked Chet originally. They say they surrounded him and stripped his gear off of him before having a free for all on kicking and beating him until Mace made them stop so that there'd be something left for the rest of the gang. They took him back to where they usually hang out and the beatings started over again. Then Mace picked his top guys to go with him for the 'treat' of helping to kill Chet. One of the members even said Mace sent him to go get smelling salts so that he could make sure Chet was alert enough to know what was going on. You pretty much know the story from there since John was the one that cut the chain off of Chet. Mace even creeped out the other gang members with his obsession of wanting to watch Chet burn alive."

Everyone in the waiting area was equally creeped out and understood why Vince hadn't wanted to speak while Chet's mother was in the room. The cold premeditation behind what had been done to Chet made it seem even worse somehow.

Dr. Early exchanged a glance with Roy, then directed his gaze over to Captain Stanley and Chief McConakee.

"I don't suppose I need to tell you gentlemen that Kelly is going to need some therapy after we get him up."

The Chief spoke up immediately.

"He'll get any and all the help he needs. You have my word on that, Dr. Early."

"I'll hold you to that. Roy? You and Johnny can come on and see him since Mrs. Kelly is still with Dix. Is someone going in with her?"

Marco nodded.

"I already promised her that I would, Dr. Early."

"Good. Just . . . be prepared for her reaction. I don't think my telling you that he doesn't look well is going to brace you for it."

Even with that warning, Johnny glanced at Roy after his first look at Chet and even Roy wasn't positive that they hadn't been taken to the wrong room. The figure in the bed surrounded by machines had splotches of mottled color, no moustache, no curly hair. The thing that cinched his identity was the chain-patterned bruising across his abdomen that could be seen when he moved the blanket.

They exited and gave the warning about the hair to Captain Stanley and Mike before they went in. Mrs. Kelly returned and Roy gently told her about his hair as well. She grimaced but kept her emotions in check, even though that got more difficult on seeing the expressions Cap and Mike couldn't keep off of their faces as they came back out from their visit.

Marco kept one arm around her as they went in, but at his first sight of his friend, he wished he had someone to support him as well. Somehow, even with the warnings from the doctor and his shift-mates, Marco had still expected that he would be able to recognize his friend. He couldn't and the visit was short. Mrs. Kelly didn't want to start crying in the room in case Chet could hear her, so she left quickly after taking a minute to touch his hand and speak a few halting words.

Once she was out of the room, Mrs. Kelly broke down completely, the men of A-Shift joining Marco to lend what support and comfort that they could. Chief McConakee watched it all for a moment then indicated to Captain Lightner that it was time for them to go inside the ICU unit.

Captain Lightner was a relatively new Captain, but he'd been a fireman for quite a few years. In those years, he'd seen his share of injured and dead. But he'd never seen anyone looking as badly as Chet did that was still living. Chief McConakee spoke quietly as they stood there listening to the ventilator and monitor noises.

"I don't believe this incident was more than a tragic oversight on your part, but I can't think of a more graphic example of just how high the costs can be when even something that sounds minor happens. The incident will be going in your jacket, of course. But this is what I want from you. This sort of thing has happened before, but with increasing gang activities, I don't want a man left behind again even if the only thing surrounding him is Girl Scouts selling cookies. I want you and your crew to put your heads together and I want a list of suggestions on how we can protect our men - all of our men - from this sort of thing. And I want the list by the end of this month."

Eyes continuing to stay on the too-still form of Kelly, Captain Lightner nodded. He was replaying what Vince had said in his head.

"Yes, Chief. I'll explain everything to them at the beginning of our next shift."

"See that you do. Go on. Head on home and get some rest."

Exiting with the Chief, Lightner headed straight on over to the elevators. A-Shift of 51 was still a solid, protective unit around Mrs. Kelly who had moved from weeping to ranting about the kind of monsters loose that could do something like that to anyone, let alone to her son.

As the elevator doors closed, Lightner leaned his head back and sighed as he wondered if he'd ever be able to forget the sight he'd seen in that ICU unit. Probably not.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was on edge for the next twenty-four hours. In the back of all of their minds, they knew that if the doctors had to take Chet in for even more surgery, he might not make it. His body might simply decide that enough was enough and shut down.

One thing that the A-Shift teammates were all very determined about was that someone be allowed to be in with Chet as much as possible. Marco's mother and Mrs. Stanley joined the ranks of those coming to watch over the injured crewman. Joanne had been asked, but politely declined. To her dismay, she found that by doing so, she'd hurt Johnny's feelings. Roy was home getting a few things before heading back to the hospital himself and she cornered him about it.

"Why is Johnny upset with me? I really don't know Chet very well. I'd just feel awkward."

"You've gone to the hospital for the other guys. Do you really know any of them better than you do Chet?"

"Well - I suppose not. But some of the things I've heard him say to Johnny - they were just mean."

At that, Roy totally stopped what he was doing. Sometimes, especially with as close as Joanne and Johnny were on some things, he forgot that his wife was never really around Johnny and Chet except when both of them were fully healthy - and then, of course, their bantering was on in full.

"I seem to recall telling you once that to hear you and your sister Cathy going at it, I'd have thought you were mortal enemies. In fact, I did think you guys hated each other at first."

Joanne just rolled her eyes.

"We're sisters. We've always been that way. With us, that's affection and -"

As the light dawned in his wife's head, Roy just smiled. He'd picked the right way to get through.

"Oh my - you mean, it's like a brother-teasing thing between them?"

"I'm not going to say that's how it started out, but that's what it became. Chet might make jokes about it after the fact, but I think he paces more than I do when Johnny's hurt."

Reconsidering it, Roy sighed.

"Actually, I'd bet he paces more. I'm at least in a position to help sometimes. Having to just wait and watch is the worst."

"Roy? Do you think I should go?"

"Sweetheart, that's entirely up to you. At the moment, I don't think Chet will know the difference, but I can tell you that it will mean a whole lot to Johnny. I've got to leave in a few. We're all going to be there together when Dr. Early has the test results. If the swelling has started going down, we'll all start breathing a lot easier."

After rethinking about Chet teasing Johnny by thinking how it would have sounded if she and Cathy were going at it, Joanne had to admit that Roy was right that she and Cathy actually sounded even meaner. That new bit of perspective made her decision for her and, after a call to Cathy for an assist in watching Chris and Kim, she accompanied Roy back to the hospital. She was soon glad that she had. Johnny, as Roy had predicted, was extremely happy to see her and she felt a bit ashamed. She really **was** needed there. It was the gathered waiters in the room that needed the comforting right now, not the actual injured man.

Joanne had never met Mrs. Kelly before and the small woman took her by surprise from the second they were introduced.

"Joanne DeSoto. Ah - so you'd be one of the ones keeping me from having grandchildren."

The statement took Joanne by surprise, but it was said with a smile, so she knew that there had to be some joke behind it. Johnny chuckled and filled in some background for her.

"Whenever Roy brings in something you've made, Chet always says that all the good cooks are already taken."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Kelly gave a sad smile.

"My own fault, I suppose, for telling him to look for a woman that can cook. Seems there are less of those around than there were when I was a girl."

The door opened then and, instead of Dr. Early as expected, Dr. Brackett came in. Everyone tensed, not knowing if him being here instead was a good sign or a bad one. It was never easy to tell with his expressions.

"Joe got called in on an emergency case and asked me to come in here to speak with you all. Mrs. Kelly? Are you alright with me speaking to everyone?"

"Yes. Chet would want that."

"Alright then. While the brain swelling hasn't gone down as much as we'd hoped, it hasn't increased any either. Considering the amount of trauma he sustained, that's a positive. We're going to keep him in the induced coma for another twenty -four hours and reexamine him to see where we need to go from there. He's being cleaned up right now, so of you'd like to visit - briefly - same rules as yesterday. No more than two at a time, but I have to warn you, he looks worse than he did yesterday."

The sharp intakes of air all around were Joanne's first real indication of how bad Chet must have looked. Seeing the stunned expressions, Dr. Brackett realized he must have used the wrong words. He never felt comfortable in talking to family members. Fortunately, Dixie came in then. From the stillness and the way everyone was looking, she knew something was wrong, just not what. At least until Mrs. Kelly managed to find her voice.

"Worse? How could he look worse? I couldn't recognize my own boy yesterday and now it's worse than that?"

Dixie shot Kel a 'look' on her way over to Mrs. Kelly, making soothing noises.

"He's not any worse than yesterday, but all of those bruises he has have darkened. It's just appearances. Marco, are you going back in with Mrs. Kelly?"

"Yes, Dix."

"Good. We're going to make one exception here and have someone else go in with you as well, Mrs. Kelly."

Swallowing, Joanne spoke up.

"I'll go along with her, if that's alright."

The way Mrs. Kelly reached out and clasped her hand showed plainer than any words how much the worried mother appreciated that offer and, when Joanne glanced over to Johnny and Roy, their expressions told how much it meant to them as well.

"Come along now then. Let's go on to the room. They should be ready for us now."

Once they were in the room, Joanne would have been hard pressed to tell if it was her or Mrs. Kelly that was gripping hands so hard. The bruises had darkened and run together to the point that she wouldn't have even wanted to venture a guess as to what race that the man in front of them was, let alone who he was. She found her hand being released as Mrs. Kelly latched fully onto Marco and began weeping softly and she found herself automatically rubbing gentle circles on the woman's back the same way she did for Kim when she was upset.

Other firefighters had been making their way to the waiting room, some friends of Chet, some who'd never even met him but who felt drawn to support their brothers at Station 51. Marco, his mother and Mrs. Kelly all made their way down to the chapel. As she looked around the room and took in all of the dark circles under sleep deprived eyes, tense faces and stiff body language, Joanne remembered what Roy told her - having to wait and watch was the worst. And right now, that was all that any of them could do. Or - maybe not.

Joanne coaxed Roy and Johnny off to one corner of the room and got them to tell her the whole story, including their parts in getting Chet out of the building he'd been taken to. Her glance went down to Roy's bandaged hand. She'd only known that he'd injured it while they were there, but not how. She held them and encouraged them to let out their frustrations and anger. After it was over, Johnny wrapped Joanne in a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

She hugged him in return tighter.

"I'm sorry I didn't figure out where I needed to be sooner."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, A-Shift of Station 51 came filing back into the waiting area as soon as their shift was over. They were all bone weary and emotionally drained. And as much as Dixie wished she could just order them all to go and get some real rest, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not until they knew something about Chet, one way or the other.

Still, she went around them, insisting on them eating sandwiches and drinking juice with help from the Station 51 women who had been standing the vigil while the crew had been on the job. So Dixie was there when the door opened, Dr. Brackett came in and every single person in the room tensed. When Dr. Early walked in a few seconds later sporting a smile, then tension popped like a balloon to the point that it was all Dixie could do not to start laughing out loud. She really, really needed to have a few words with Kel about that near-constant scowl of his.

Seeing the pent-up laughter evident in Dixie's face, but unaware of the cause, Dr. Early just gave her a slightly wider smile before looking over the gathered people in general.

"The swelling has gone down significantly - quite frankly, more than I had hoped. I've already cut back on the medications and he's back to breathing on his own. I think it's time to wake him up and move on to the next stage of recovery. Mrs. Kelly? Familiar voices will help."

She nodded slowly.

"I know. And if they are willing, I'd like for John and Roy to be the ones in there for him."

Dixie noted that Dr. Early seemed to be the only one that wasn't surprised by Mrs. Kelly's request. John and Roy both went directly over to Chet's mother. Roy's voice was soft and gentle as he questioned the choice.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in there yourself, Mrs. Kelly?"

"It's not what I want. It's what my boy needs. You two were the last ones he's likely to remember being with. Hearing the two of you will draw him back best, I think. He'll be expecting your voices. I know I would be. I think my voice might confuse him. And what's worse, worry him. He may cover it up with a load of blarney, but we Kellys are a bunch of world-class worriers."

She laid one hand on Roy and the other on Johnny.

"Go on now. Bring him back to us. The rest of us will see him once he can understand where he is."

Neither Roy or Johnny could argue with her reasoning and Dixie had to stifle another impulse to laugh when the paramedic pair each laid one of their own hands over Mrs. Kelly's briefly before turning to follow Dr. Early out - all in that near perfect unison they had as partners. Dixie reflected that she was way too easily amused and chalked it up to the combination of good news and lack of sleep.

Entering the room behind Dr. Early, Roy looked over Chet, who was already showing signs of restlessness. The bruising was still horrid, but?

"The swelling in his face looks like it's gone down some. . ."

Recognizing the question behind that, Joe just smiled again.

"It's not wishful thinking, Roy. His kidneys are outputting much better today and the excess fluid is coming out now. We're still going to be keeping a very close eye on volume, but I really do believe we've passed the critical mark."

The comment on keeping track of the volume took Johnny's gaze down to the catheter bag and he frowned to note that the liquid being gathered was pinkish. Apparently Joe had followed Johnny's gaze.

"He's passed a few blood clots as well. That's another thing we're keeping a close eye on, but so far, it looks like his body is doing its darndest to take care of things on its own."

Without words, the partners automatically positioned themselves on either side of Chet. On Johnny's side, the hand had various wires and an IV in the back of it, so he carefully rested his hand on Chet's wrist while Roy took the other hand in his own.

"Chet? We can see you stirring a little there, pal. Open those eyes and look at us. I hadn't had a chance yet to thank you for looking out for Roy."

"I'm here too, Chet. We all made it out of the building. Everyone's alright. We've just been waiting for you to join us again."

"If we'd had any idea that those other guys wouldn't watch your back, we would have never -"

Johnny stopped speaking when he noticed Chet's lips were moving. A slight word slipped out.

". . .know. . ."

Johnny looked between Roy and Dr. Early.

"Did he say no as in negative or know as in understand?"

"Kind of hard to tell, Junior. Ask Chet."

Roy felt Chet grip his hand back. Dr. Early gave over with a few ice chips and Chet took them eagerly. As he let them melt slowly to wet his mouth and trickle down his sore throat, he opened his eyes slowly. Then he swallowed and tried to speak again.

"Cap? Mike?"

It took a minute for them to figure out what Chet was asking. Then Roy remember that the last thing Chet knew was that Cap and Mike were being loaded into the ambulance for a trip to Rampart.

"They're both okay, Chet. Just got banged up some. Doctors had them hang around for a couple of hours, but then they released them both."

Johnny took the cup of ice chips from Dr. Early and offered Chet a few more. A tired sigh from the injured man escaped as they watch him frown, trying to piece things together.

"How long?"

They both glanced up to Dr. Early, who gave them a nod. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Cap and Mike went to the hospital on the 8th. We found you during the early morning hours on the 9th. Today is the 11th."

Chet looked about to say something else, then his eyes locked on Roy. More specifically, on the still puffy and discolored hand Roy was holding. His gaze started there and moved up that arm and then down the arm that Johnny was still resting a hand on.

"Me?"

It was obvious to them all that Chet was having trouble getting his thoughts out in words. Dr. Early stepped in closer to answer what seemed to be the question.

"Yes - that's you. This is as bad as the bruising should get though. They'll start fading from here."

Then the doctor's voice went very soft.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The shudder that went through Chet's body answered that better than any words could have, but he still answered.

"Yes. Don't want."

"Easy, easy. This is just one of those pesky neurologic checks. Who is on your right?"

"John."

"Left?"

"Roy."

"Where are you?"

They all held their breath as Chet frowned and was silent for a minute. Then he ran his tongue over his lower lip briefly.

"Noisy. ICU?"

They all smiled at that. Dr. Early looked very pleased.

"Well, just Rampart would have been fine, but that answer is perfectly fine as well. Now, at your next check, I'm going to ask you for the color I'm telling you now. So when I ask later, tell me the color of the day is green. Understand?"

A very faint smile formed as Chet spoke again. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open now.

"Irish."

That got a chuckle from Early.

"Okay, so I picked an obvious color. We'll leave you to get some -"

All of the monitors seemed to go berserk all at once and it was Johnny who figured it out first.

"Doc? Can't we rotate? One of us stay in here with him?"

The monitors started calming down at Johnny's suggestion and Roy joined in the pleading.

"Please? This all started because he was left alone."

Remembering his own words to Chief McConakee, Joe gave in.

"Fine - but I want a rotation going on here. No-one stays in here for over two hours before swapping out."

Johnny nodded.

"I'll take the first watch. Roy can go talk with the others and we'll work it out."

Chet's heart rate was nearly back to normal as Johnny found a chair and moved it over next to where Roy was, taking Chet's hand from his partner as Roy spoke to Chet.

"Go to sleep, Chet. You know Johnny and I promised we'd always be straight with you. We're going to make sure someone is with you all the time."

Johnny felt Chet's hand squeeze his own slightly as he just sighed and relaxed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just didn't have the energy.

"We'll talk later, pal. Sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

One thing became apparent quickly. Now that he wasn't being kept in a coma, Chet was having nightmares. Not bad dreams. Heart-pounding, wake you up wanting to run nightmares. It didn't take long to figure out that there were only a few people that could break him out of them. That among those were his crewmates and his mother was not a shock. A bit more surprising was that he also would respond to Marco's mother, Mrs. Stanley and Joanne. The fact that he would respond to Joanne's voice surprised her as much as anyone, but she was glad for it because that meant the four women could divide the watches over Chet while A-Shift was on duty.

Dr. Early was pleased with the progress Chet was making even though appearance wise, the bruises slowly starting to go from black and blue to sickly greens and yellows really weren't an improvement. In fact, he looked rather ghastly, but still they were around him on a daily basis, his support network didn't make any comments on his appearance. They'd seen him looking far, far worse. They also found Chet seemed to have a few gaps in his memories, but since they hadn't been with him during those lost hours, they couldn't be positive that he hadn't simply been unconscious during the times in question or if his mind was blocking the trauma. At least while he was awake.

The guys slowly filled in the other gaps for Chet - what had been happening elsewhere during the time that he was missing. One thing that Chet made clear early was that he really wasn't up to seeing or hearing from any of Station 45's A-Shift personnel.

"I know that I'll have to deal with all of that stuff eventually, but not now. Please, Cap? The dreams are already making me crazy."

"I understand, Chet. Your pace, pal. Just worry about mending. The substitute linemen are about to make Marco nuts."

"Cap? I know this is going to sound really bizarre after what I just asked . . ."

Hank reached over and laid a hand lightly on Chet's shoulder, noticing with a slight smile on his face that he could actually recognize Chet again through the bruises.

"Ask away, Chet. If it sounds too off the wall, I'll ask Dr. Early to double check your medication dosages."

"I'd really like to meet those two. You know, Sherri and Jackie. I . . . well . . . they could have just not done anything. That Mace guy would've killed them if he'd caught them at it."

"Doesn't sound that bizarre to me, Chet. I'll talk to Vince and see what he says."

Dr. Early walked in on them sporting a fairly large smile.

"You know, one of your first comments on waking up was about how noisy it is in ICU. Feel like going to a quieter spot?"

The way Chet immediately perked at that suggestion was all the answer that Dr. Early needed. He waved over the waiting orderlies.

"Let's get this man out of here. We need to make room for someone that actually needs this place."

"Are you accusing me of being a slacker, doc?"

There were a few rounds of good natured bantering between the two as Hank watched the orderlies carefully maneuvering Chet over to a gurney for the trip to another floor. Chet's abdominal injuries would now let him recline at a slight angle, but he wasn't ready for actual sitting up in a wheelchair. Dr. Early stayed behind as the orderlies guided the gurney through the door.

"So. Regular room means that there won't be as many visiting restrictions, right Captain?"

"Normally what it means, Chet. Be nice for us not to have to all congregate in the waiting room waiting our turns."

Then they heard a sharp intake of air and both looked puzzled. At least until Chet's eyes landed on the woman that the noise had apparently come from and she ducked her head, practically fleeing.

Captain Stanley couldn't help noticing that Chet's enthusiasm about being downgraded out of ICU was quickly dimming from the reactions he was getting from the people that they were encountering along the way. Hank was finding himself scowling and, yes, growling at people that were gasping or making other untoward noises or inconsiderate comments on seeing Chet. He was really wishing there was some way for him to shield his crewman. What was worse was that some of the ones were hospital workers who should, in Hank's opinion, damn well know better.

By the time they reached the room, Chet seemed to have closed off. He was transferred to the new bed without saying a word as the IV was rehung and the catheter bag repositioned. When the orderlies left, it was just the two of them in the room. Hank had the feeling that if his injuries would allow such a thing, Chet would be in a fetal position.

"Chet?"

"Sorry, Cap. I . . . would you mind cutting off most of the lights? I'm really tired."

The tone in Chet's voice really wanted to make Hank go back out into the hallway and do more than growl at a few folks. Hours of work since Chet had woken back up had gone into trying to keep Chet in a positive frame of mind and now a few minutes in the hallways had undone it all. He took a deep breath and moderated his voice before speaking.

"Sure thing, pal. Get some rest. I'll be right here."


	13. Chapter 13

Hank waited until the next round of Chet's pain medication was due, then waited a little longer until the steady rhythm of Chet's breathing told him his crewman was asleep. Then he made use of the phone to spread the word through their group about what had happened - the good news that Chet was in a regular room now and the bad news about the reactions of various people in the halls and the effect that had had on Chet.

Entering to check on Chet, Dixie paused when she saw Hank on the phone and caught the phrase 'unbelievably thoughtless people'. Even without those words, his tone alone told her that he was extremely upset. Moving quietly over to check Chet's pulse, she decided to wait until she could question Hank.

Hanging up the phone and turning, Hank startled, then sighed. He'd been so intent on his call that he hadn't even noticed Dixie was in the room.

"You don't have enough patients so you wanted to give me a heart attack?"

"Aw. Did the big bad nurse scare the poor fireman?"

Chuckling, Dixie came closer, sobering as she gestured to the phone.

"Sounded a little irate there, Hank. What's wrong?"

"People. Dix, you wouldn't believe what some of the people in the hallway did when Chet was being moved. You'd think Quasimodo had entered the building. You know what the worst was? The interns musing out loud about what he might have done to himself."

Then Hank finally heaved a sigh.

"No. The worst was that I couldn't shield him from any of that. You never get to see Chet working, but he's all business at a scene. And at that scene, Chet was where he was told to be and doing what he was told to be doing. I don't want anyone even suggesting that he somehow brought any of this on himself."

"I'm in full agreement with you there, Hank."

"Is this the room of Chester Kelly?"

A voice from the doorway spoke low, casting a side glance to the battered fireman, narrowing his eyes. Both Hank and Dixie turned to look at the unknown man in the three piece suit. Dixie saw the way the man was looking at Chet and moved very firmly in-between the stranger and her patient.

"I am Nurse McCall. You don't look like family and these aren't visiting hours."

"This is business, ma'am, not a social call. I am the attorney for Mason Conners and I need to inform whoever is in charge not to discharge this patient until the police can arrive to take him into custody."

Hank's head snapped up and he stepped forward to stand next to Dixie.

"I'm Captain Stanley. Firefighter Kelly is one of my men. Just what are you talking about?"

"Very well then. Mister Kelly has been accused of arson, as well as assault and battery. His victim, Mason Conners, is saying that the injuries sustained by Mister Kelly were due to self-defense."

Dixie's eyes were blazing as she moved forward.

"You can leave or I can throw you out. You will not disturb any of my patients - is that quite clear?"

The lawyer backed up, then narrowed his eyes again.

"My client's father is a powerful man in this state.  You may as well get Mister Kelly ready for transport. The police will be here shortly to transport him to a cell to await trial."

"Over my dead body. Hank? Go to the nurse's station and have them call Drs. Early and Brackett immediately."

"Right away, Dix."

The police arrived at the room about the same time that the two doctors arrived. Scowling more than usual, Dr. Brackett looked around.

"What the hell is going on here?"

When the police handed over the arrest warrant, he was in shock for a moment, then looked back up at them.

"This man was nearly beaten to death by a gang and the gang leader is claiming self-defense?"

Unbelievable as it sounded, that was the case and, if looks could cause harm, the lawyer would have had to have been hospitalized himself. The officers were uncomfortable with the situation, but acknowledged that they wouldn't remove Chet without the doctors releasing him - which neither man was about to do. It did mean, however, that Chet was going to be handcuffed to his bed with a policeman stationed outside. Which meant he wouldn't be allowed visitors except for hospital staff.

Hank left immediately to get in touch with Chief McConakee. He didn't know what the gang leader's lawyer was trying to pull, but he knew that it was going to severely impact the recovery and morale of his man. The charges were so patently ridiculous that he didn't see how they could even have been filed. He soon found out that it was even worse than that.

The lawyer had contacted all of the local news agencies with news of the charges against Chet as well as his pending arrest - with everything phrased as if Chet was guilty. Marco had been listening to the news while hanging a picture and nearly hit his foot when he dropped the hammer in shock. He headed straight for the phone and began calling the rest of A-Shift. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Marco knew they needed to do something.


	14. Chapter 14

It was worse than even Dixie thought it would be when Chet started to wake back up. All it took was for him to move his arm enough to feel the restraint and hear the sound of the chain and the staff had a fight on their hands. It was all they could do to prevent Chet from injuring himself further as his semi-conscious mind drove his body to try to get free. Much as Dr. Brackett hated to do it, he called for a sedative and administered it

Seeing the trouble the handcuffs were causing, Hank argued with the officer stationed at the door to no avail until Chief McConakee came onto the scene. Hank didn't know how he'd managed to do it, but the Chief had dragged the judge that had signed the warrant for Chet along with him.

Looking into the room where the doctors and nurses were still trying to soothe Chet back down, the judge frowned.

"Did he attack the medical team?"

Chief McConakee looked upward with an expression that said 'give me strength', then shook his head. Hank bit his lip briefly in thought and headed for a phone as McConakee tried very hard to keep his voice level in speaking to the judge.

"He reacted as a result of what's been done to him. The man was chained inside of a burning building by that gang, for pity's sake. How would you react to feeling handcuffs after an experience like that?"

The Chief leaned inside the door for a moment.

"Dr. Brackett? Could you come here for a moment? It might make everyone's life easier."

Still scowling at everything going on outside of his control, Kel looked over to Dixie, who was currently holding Chet's hand as the sedative began to take effect. His patient's respiration and pulse rate were still too fast for his liking, but Dixie gave him a nod.

"I've got him and you won't be far away."

Nodding at that, Dr. Brackett took another look over his patient and then stepped outside.

"Chief McConakee. We'll need to keep this brief. Those idiots have Kelly so upset I'm going to have to keep him sedated to prevent him from accidently tearing out his IV. And if that keeps up, I might have to move him back to the Intensive Care Unit."

The judge reddened at the idiot comment and started to say something but the Chief spoke up first.

"Dr. Brackett, this is Judge Merrick. He's the one that signed the lawyer's request for an arrest warrant."

"I was told the man was a danger and a flight risk as well -"

Whatever else the judge had been about to add stopped when Dr. Brackett turned the full force of his glare on the man. Unlike the Chief, he didn't bother to try and keep his tone level.

"Did the attorney bother to tell you that this man was nearly beaten to death and then doused with kerosene? Did he tell you that Kelly's been through surgery, a medically induced coma and that this is his first day out of intensive care since he was brought in? Did he tell you that Kelly couldn't walk ten feet unaided if his life depended on it?"

Hank returned from the call he made and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Dr. Brackett? I just spoke to Mrs. Kelly. She gave permission to discuss her son's case fully with the judge."

Hank didn't add Mrs. Kelly's suggestion regarding what the judge could do with his gavel. Though if anyone had done to one of his daughters what was being done to her son? Yes, he could fully understand the sentiment behind her suggestion.

"Thank you, Captain Stanley. Judge Merrick? Follow me."

Dixie shot the judge a dirty look and continued to hold Chet's hand as Dr. Brackett methodically went over the various breaks and assorted other injuries Chet had suffered included the still vivid pattern left by the chain. Noticing the judge's expression on viewing the beaten man, Dixie added in her two cents.

"He's looking far better now. There were pictures taken when he was first brought in as well as after the bruising set in if you'd like a better idea of what this man has gone through. All that you've done is allowed that thug to continue to torture and torment Chet in what should be a place of safety for him."

Dixie's comment seemed to hit the judge harder than viewing the battered man had. The stances of the doctor, nurse, chief and captain all made it very clear who they viewed as the real victim in this case.

By now, the rest of A-Shift plus a few family members had gathered outside and were being filled in by Hank as to the current situation. Reporters had also gathered, though not allowed as close to the room as the firemen.

Judge Merrick had seen the young man in his chambers and knew that, though fairly young, that he was both taller and larger than the man in the bed before him. He also hadn't noted any real signs of a fight on Mason Conners. The difference between the two men was, to say the least, day and night.

"Would Mister Kelly be able to attend a court hearing in, say, two weeks?"

Dr. Brackett frowned again, but this time thoughtfully.

"Possibly, if there are no further complications. He certainly won't be released back to work that soon with the number of broken bones he has."

"May I use the phone, please?"

Dixie indicated the phone on the other side of the room and Judge Merrick made two calls, officially revoking the arrest warrant and changing it to a summons to appear in court in two weeks time.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the handcuffs were removed, the police officer relieved of his watch and visitation restored. Everyone, that is, except for Conner's attorney, who was now complaining loudly to the assembled media. He fell silent when he finally noted that Judge Merrick was behind him. The judge kept his tone calm but spoke very clearly.

"I want the written statement from your client on my desk no later than nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Including why you felt compelled to claim that an employed resident of this county with family in the area that can barely walk on his own should have been considered a flight risk."

"But, Your Honor, I can't possibly have that ready in time."

"I suggest you make every effort. Because what I see is you speaking to the media on a pending case in prejudicial fashion. In the future, you'll need to bring me full written statements from your clients before I will even consider signing a warrant. Do I make myself clear?"

Then, to the lawyer's chagrin, the judge began answering some of the questions for the press – including stating that there was insufficient evidence for an arrest warrant against the fireman in question as well as serious doubt that there ever would be.

That said, the judge stopped to have a word with Chief McConakee, advising that they might have a serious talk with whoever would be representing Kelly about pressing charges of malicious prosecution against the gang leader.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything that had happened since Chet was released from ICU had set back his recovery. First, they had to wait until the sedatives had cleared from his system enough so that they could try to explain to him what had happened. Despite the fact that the arrest warrant had been revoked, it still had Chet shaken to his core that the gang leader had even been able to make those kind of allegations and have them treated seriously. As a result, Chet had become jittery, reacting negatively any time someone came into the room that he didn't already know. A reporter sneaking in while dressed as an orderly made that nervousness increase tenfold.

Worst of all, the nightmares had returned full-force and Dr. Brackett had to go to a stronger sedative at night in order for Chet to get any rest at all. All in all? The doctor was far from happy about the setbacks that others had caused his patient. That considered, he wasn't so sure that he should allow Vince to bring the former gang member and his sister into Chet's room.

Vince went to Hank and Hank, in turn, pulled Dr. Brackett to the side.

"I know it sounds crazy, Dr. Brackett, but Chet requested it himself. Back before all this other mess started."

While he still didn't look crazy about the idea, Dr. Brackett gave a slow nod.

"Chet hasn't made a lot in the way of requests, so if he asked for this, it must be important to him in some way. Alright. I'll allow it, but I'll be in the room at all times, monitoring his vitals. Any thing changes for the worse? They leave immediately. Agreed?"

"Full agreement. I'd planned to be in the room with them as well."

"This evening then. He already has a sedative scheduled at night. If this upsets him, I'd rather not have to administer another one as well."

When the time came, Chet's mother and Hank were already in the room, unsuccessfully trying to coax Chet into eating. With broken bones in the process of healing in both hands, there was currently no way for Chet to feed himself and having to be fed like a toddler just made trying to get him to eat even harder. Which meant there was still a permanent IV in place until they could get Chet to eat enough to warrant removing it.

Dr. Brackett went in first and Hank looked up, smiling as he saw Vince standing in the doorway with Sherri and the young man he assumed was her brother, Jackie. Looking back over to Chet, Hank kept his voice upbeat.

"Chet? Those visitors you requested have come to see you, pal."

Turning his head slightly, Chet saw Vince standing with the two kids near near. The young girl's eyes widened at her first good look at the fireman and Chet couldn't help but cringe a bit as he waited for her reaction. It wasn't what he expected.

After two beats, Sherri turned slightly and punched her older brother in the arm. Hard.

"You should've sent me sooner!"

The slight chuckle from Chet was unexpected, but one of the nicest sounds the others in the room could have hoped for. To Dr. Brackett's further approval, Chet started relaxing.

"You must be Sherri, right? Man - you remind me of my sister. She's an arm puncher too."

Leaving behind her brother, who was still rubbing his arm where she'd punched him, Sherri moved over closer. She seemed to be looking at him with something approaching awe.

"Yes, Mister Kelly. Officer Vince said you wanted to see us. Oh - and I'm glad you got out in time."

"That's two of us. And that's thanks a lot to you and your brother there. That's what I wanted to see you about. I, well, I know how hard it can be to stand up against a group or to not just go along with what everyone else is doing. So I wanted to say thanks."

Jackie came closer then, though he seemed bothered about accepting thanks, considering Chet's condition, but Chet rallied himself and tried to act more upbeat than he currently felt. Vince gave them the news that the pair had already submitted signed witness statements to the judge regarding the fact that Chet was a random victim in the wrong place at the wrong time. Vince then passed a note over to Hank from the judge that asked for a statement from their shift regarding how it came to pass that Chet had been the only one of their squad left on the scene. The more it could be proved that there was no way for Chet to have arranged being there deliberately, the more the gang leader's accusations against him fell apart. Hank assured Vince that they'd have that ready for the judge after their next shift.

Dr. Brackett felt much better at having allowed the visitors when he noticed that Chet's blood pressure was lower than it had been since the handcuff incident. He continued to play the silent observer while Chet was watching his mother talking to the two teens. He almost held his breath when he saw that Chet was starting to doze off. On his own, without medication.

Seeing the slight smile forming on Brackett's face, Hank glanced down at Chet as his eyes finished closing and his breathing evened out. A soft sigh came from the Captain and he smiled as well. Now, if they could keep attorneys and reporters at bay, maybe his lineman could get the rest he needed to finish healing.


	16. Chapter 16

When the date of the hearing came up, Dr. Brackett had to be on duty, so he requested that Dr. Early accompany Chet to the courtroom. Fortunately, Station 51 A-Shift was also available since the entire shift had ended up getting summoned as well. Dixie firmly stated she was also going to be there and nominated herself as the one to push Chet's wheelchair.

Chet wasn't too keen on the wheelchair, but both doctor insisted that he didn't need to be pushing things too hard at his current stage of recovery. Besides, the still mending bones in his hands wouldn't allow him to use a cane for support. In his therapy walks, nurses assisted by helping to steady him. A wheelchair was far more practical.

Mace's lawyer took one look at Chet and immediately started protesting that his appearance was prejudicial to his client's case. While the lineman's bruises had lightened considerably, the brown and yellow mottling on his skin still looked ghastly. The judge overruled his objections and the hearing began.

All of the written statements were read into the record, then the individuals called up one at a time to answer any questions. When Mace's turn came, it became obvious rather quickly that he might have been good at thinking up lies, but he wasn't a very good actor. Plus, the 'facts' he tried to bring up were impossible ones.

Even from his first statements about how the fire was set so that Station 51 would be called out was shown to be an assumption that an experienced fire-fighter like Chet wouldn't have made. For one thing, the engine happening to spot the fire on their way back from another call was pure co-incidence. Had the initial fire they had been sent out on taken longer to fight, Station 51 would never have gone on that call. There was also no way to have predicted in advance that mishaps would have removed the rest of the A-shift personnel from the scene except for Chet. That was before taking into consideration that it had been the Captain of Station 45 who had decided where Chet would be working.

The legal procedure wasn't quick due to the number of statements and witnesses, but at the end of it, the decision was clear that there was no basis for any charges to filed against Chet. Which also meant that the counter-charge filed on Chet's behalf against Mace for malicious prosecution could now be seriously considered.

Even knowing that they still had to get through the trial of Mace and his gang members, Chet and his team-mates all breathed easier once this particular day was over. Though as Mike wryly noted, the number of media folks yelling about a firefighter being cleared of the accusations was a tenth of the number of the ones that had been howling for Chet's head.

Two more weeks and then word came through that Mace and his gang had decided to plead guilty to all charges, including the one against Mace for malicious prosecution. Now that the specter of having to face his tormentors once again was gone, Chet's determination picked up dramatically and he threw himself into his physical therapy to the point that Doctor Brackett felt like he was talking to Johnny and told Chet to slow down a bit.

Three more weeks and Chet was finally released back to full duty. They were all glad to have him back, but it didn't take long for them to notice he seemed a little quieter than before. Acted a lot older. None of them really knew how to relate to this 'new' Chet, but as hours passed, it became increasingly obvious to those that worked closest with Chet that things weren't going back to normal. The serious Chet that was always 'on' during an emergency was now 'on' all of the time.

At the end of his first rotation back, the rest of them were still changing as Chet left the locker area. His four shift-mates all turned in near unison, then Johnny turned to Roy, letting out a sigh.

"Man. I never thought I'd miss water balloons. He didn't even make a suggestion on movie night even after Marco prompted him."

"Yeah. I know, Johnny. Maybe we just need to give him some more time. It seems like it's been longer, but it really hasn't been all that long since the whole thing started."

Marco leaned back into the corner, giving a sigh as well.

"I know you're right, Roy, but it's like working with a stranger who looks like someone I know."

Mike joined them as well.

"Maybe we should all have a word with Cap? Or maybe Doctor Early?"

Roy gave a slow nod.

"Maybe. He just came back to us though. Let's see how things go next rotation and decide from there?"

The next shift they were all together, Chet was, if anything, even quieter. He seemed to be lost in thought most of the time and basically didn't speak unless spoken to. Captain Stanley had joined the others in concern by now, wondering if they needed to be looking at suggesting - or insisting - that Chet go back to the psychiatrist. Sure, the man had already signed off that Chet was good to come back, but he obviously had no clue how Chet had been before this incident if he considered how Chet was now to be 'normal'.

Leaning back in his office, the Captain sighed. Well, they always said to be careful what you wished for. He thought about the number of times in the past that he'd wished Kelly would grow up a little. Well, now Kelly had and he missed the way things had been before. Thinking back to what Captain Hammer had told him just before he took over the shift, he had to admit the other captain had been right. Chet had been a good way for the other guys to bleed off steam. Which led him to the proverbial question, now what? It wasn't like he could walk up to the man and tell him to stop acting like a grown-up.

It was mid-shift and they had just finished a painfully silent meal when Vince came in. Chet's back had been to the door and, to everyone's surprise, he practically jumped out of his seat at the sound of Vince's voice.

"Captain Stanley. Hey guys. Mind if I take a minute of your time?"

Cap nodded to the deputy.

"Come on in. Like some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks. Kelly? You want me to talk to you in private or is here okay?"

"Here's fine, Vince. Well?"

The rest of them were wondering why Chet had tensed up and what Vince had to say. Vince kept quiet until Hank handed him the cup of coffee though. Then he took a slow sip before giving Chet a wide smile.

"Congratulations, brother."

Johnny was thinking that Vince calling Chet brother was the absolute strangest thing he'd heard all week, but all thoughts were derailed as everything apparently clicked for Chet as he suddenly became animated and gave a loud joyful whoop that echoed.

Roy broke the stunned silence first, a grin forming at the obvious happiness on Chet's face.

"Alright, buddy. Enough suspense. Fill us in."

"My mother's becoming a foster mother for Jackie and Sherri. We've been holding our breath waiting for the children's welfare folks to make a final decision."

Then Johnny turned to Vince.

"Oh - so that's what you meant when you called him brother - new little brother and sister in the house."

Nodding, Vince reached over and gave Chet's shoulder a squeeze.

"That's right. I don't know who I'm happier for, you guys or the kids. So I'll just be happy for all of you. Those two are basically good kids - giving them some guidance and a little stability will go a long way."

"Thanks for everything, Vince. My mom managed to get me through high school. She'll get them through too."

The relief on Marco's face was evident as he moved to clap a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So that's why you've been so quiet? Waiting on the news? Why didn't you say something?"

"Superstition. Afraid if I talked about it, I might jinx it somehow. Besides, figured you guys would have appreciated the peace."

Johnny leaned over just enough to playfully ruffle the curly hair.

"I'll probably regret saying this tomorrow, but sometimes peace and quiet is overrated."

Captain Stanley slipped out for a moment to make a phone call then came back in to get everyone's attention.

"After this rotation? Everyone's invited to my place. Since one of our own has new family members, that calls for a barbeque so everyone can get to know each other properly. Vince? You're invited as well."

Tones over the speaker broke up the conversation as the men scrambled to their places. There was still a smile on Chet's face. No doubt there would be some big adjustments as Sherri and Jackie were absorbed into the family, but he was looking forward to it. Besides, the other guys had taken a protective stance over the pair during the hearing, so he knew he could count on them to lend a hand if needed.

Thinking back over some of the hell of the past months, Chet exchanged a glance with Marco. One of the best parts of the job was being part of a team. And being part of a team meant not having to face things alone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the engine stopped and Cap began calling out his orders.

"Kelly - Lopez! Get a line to the right hand side to cover DeSoto and Gage while they do a sweep!"

They had weathered another crisis and the bonds between his men had strengthened again. The well-oiled machine had all of its parts back in working order and Captain Stanley allowed himself one brief moment of satisfaction to watch it in action. Moment over - back to work.


End file.
